LOVE
by irengiovanny
Summary: YUNJAE :: Ini hanya sepenggal kisahku, yang akan selalu kukenang - Kim Jaejoong


L.O.V.E

This is my story... Don't like don't read :)

Warning ff boys love/yaoi/

Happy reading...

*note all jae pov

Ini hanya sepenggal kisahku, yang akan selalu kukenang - Kim Jaejoong

L.

•••••

Seoul 2007

"Joongieeeee" teriak seseorang berlari menghampiriku dengan nafas yang cukup terengah engah

"Yunnie kemana saja eoh? Janji dengan joongie jam 6 sekarang jam 9 malam yunnie!" pekikku kesal

"Mianhae yunnie tadi ada urusan yang tidak bisa ditinggal" jawabnya menyesal

"Urusan apa eoh? Jadi urusan itu lebih penting dari joongie, begitu?" jawabku kesal

"Anni buat yunnie, joongie yang paling penting..." jawabnya lembut

"Jangan ulangi yunnie, membuat joongie khawatir" jawabku pelan

"Arra, ayoo sekarang kita lihat kembang apinya" jawabnya lembut seraya mengenggam tanganku erat. Kamipun segera pergi untuk melihat kembang api.

"Yunnie tamannya ramai sekali" keluhku

Aku melihat disekitar keadaan taman yang saat itu memang cukup ramai meskipun sudah malam hari...

"Kita ke pulang saja joongie, joongie mau?" tanyanya lembut

"Yaaa terserah yunnie saja" jawabku pelan

"Sebelum pulang, ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu joongie" jawabnya lembut

"Padaku? Apa itu yunnie?" tanyaku penasaran

"Aku berharap kau menyukainya... Ini" jawabnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah kalung padaku

"Kalung ini buat joongie, yunnie?" tanyamu penasaran

"Didalam bandul kalung itu ada sebuah kertas kecil yang berisi tentang janjiku padamu joongie" jawabnya lembut

"Bacakan untukku yunnie, aku ingin mendengarkannya" pintaku

Yunho pun segera membuka bandul kalung kecil dan memang benar didalam bandul terdapat sebuah kertas.

"Aku jung yunho berjanji bahwa akan selalu mencintaimu kim jae joong, disampingmu, menjagamu, melindungimu, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku mencintaimu kim jaejoong" jawabnya lembut

"Aku juga mencintaimu yunnie, sekarang pakaikan kalung itu padaku" kataku lembut

Yunho segera mengembalikan kertasnya didalam bandul dan memakaikan kalungnya dileherku.

Aku pun langsung mencium bibir yunho...

•••••

SEOUL 2014

7 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu... Hari dimana dia mengucapkan janji sekalian meminta ijin untuk pergi mengejar impiannya.

"Joongie kau sudah siap belum? Keluarga shim sudah datang" teriak ibuku dari luar

"Arra eomma aku akan segera keluar" teriakku

Aku pun memandang diriku di cermin, pakaian yang ku gunakan hanya kaos v-nek dengan celana jins sambil sesekali memperhatikan tampilanku.

"Perfect" gumamku

Aku pun segera turun menemui keluarga shim, ibuku, dan ayahku

"Akhirnya joongie kau turun juga, kasian kan changmin sudah menunggumu" kata ibuku menegurku

"Mianhae tapi aku kan harus memperhatikan penampilanku dulu, bagaimana kalau ada yang tidak cocok" jawabku membela diri

"Hahahaha sudahlah apapun yang kau kenakan akan terlihat menawan sayangku" jawab changmin memujiku

Aku pun segera duduk disebelah changmin. Aku sudah afal dengan hal-hal seperti ini dimana orang tua changmin dan orang tuaku membahas tentang masalah pernikahan ku dengan changmin.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan pernikahan kalian? Kapan akan segera dilaksanakan?" Tanya ayah changmin pelan

"Appa... Sudah kukatakan bukan aku tidak ingin menikah buru-buru appa"jawab changmin cepat

"Iaaa changmin appa mengerti tapi kau dan jae sama-sama sudah berumur 24 taun changmin, mau sampai kapan lagi kalian menunda pernikahan kalian, kemarin kau beralasan karena ingin melanjutkan kuliahmu, kasian joongienya" jawab ayah changmin menceramahi

"Tapi..."

Belum sempat changmin menjawab

"Biarkan aku dan changmin mendiskusikan hal ini appa eomma, bagaimana" jawabku menyela jawaban changmin

"Baguslah jae, kau bujuklah changmin agar kalian segera menikah" jawab appa changmin pelan

"kalau begitu aku dan changmin perlu waktu berdua" jawabku pelan

Aku pun segera bangkit berdiri sambil menarik tangan changmin agar dia ngikut berdiri dan kamipun segera memiliki tempat untuk berbicara

O.

Taman belakang menjadi tempatku dan changmin berbicara, tidak mungkin bukan aku berbicara dengan changmin didapur atau kamarku

"Jae mianhaee aku tidak bisa membantumu tadi"jawabnya menyesal

"Kau tidak salah changmin aku yang salah, harusnya aku dan kau kini sudah menikah"jawabku pelan

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kau menunggunya, yunho"jawab changmin getir

Aku bisa merasakan kegetiran dari suara changmin

"Anni sekarang sudah tidak lagi, untuk apa aku menunggu seseorang yang bahkan selama tujuh tahun terakhir menghilang tanpa kabar"jawabkh sendu

"Jaeee" jawabnya pelan

"Sudah seharusnya aku melepasnya dan menikah denganmu" jawabku pelan

"Jae, aku berjanji akan membantumu untukmu mempertemukanmu dengan yunho, sampai saat itu tiba putuskanlah apa kau menikah denganku atau tidak"jawab changmin pelan

•••••

3 month laterr

Selama 3 bulan ini changmin selalu datang ketempatku dan jika aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, dia rela mengantarkanku ketempat itu meskipun tempat itu jauh...

Seperti kali ini, hanya bedanya changmin lah yang minta ditemenin.

"Minnie kita mau kemana eoh?" tanyaku penasaran

"Bentar lagi sampai koq"jawabnya pelan

Tibalah aku dan changmin di sebuah gedung yang cukup tinggi

"Untuk apa kita kesini minnie?" tanyaku penasaran

"Kau temuilah yunho, dia akan berada didalam gedung itu. Selesaikan lah urusanmu dengannya, begitu selesai silahkan kau memutuskan mau menikah denganku atau tidak"jawab changmin tidak rela

Aku bisa mendengar dalam kata-kata changmin ada rasa tidak rela, getir, kekecewaan.

Aku tahu changmin selama ini mencintaiku, mencoba selalu mewujudkan apapun yang kuinginkan meskipun aku tahu terkadang itu menyakitinya

"Cepatlah... Aku akan menunggumu disini"jawabnya pelan

Aku pun bergegas turun dari mobil dan menghampiri segerembolan orang yang meriakkan nama 'U-know yunho'

Lalu yunho pun tiba digedung tersebut dengan para pengawalnya.

Aku melihatnya... Jarak kami begitu berdekatan... Tapi mengapa seolah-olah aku tidak mampu menjangkaunya... Seolah-olah aku dan dia berada didunia yang berbeda...

Aku pun hanya memandangnya dalam diam.

Kejadian itu pun segera berlalu begitu yunho masuk gedung dan para fans pun mulai berangsur-angsur meninggalkan tempat itu, hanya aku yang masi terdiam disitu.

"Maaf tuan, apakah anda yang dimaksud tuan changmin?" tanya seorang staft

"Ne, itu aku. Kau bisa mengkonfirmasi kepada changmin"jawabku pelan

"Baiklah, tuan boleh masuk. Begitu masuk segeranya naik lift kelantai 3, ruang yunho. Biasanya yunho berada disana"jawab staft tersebut ramah

Aku pun segera masuk ketempat ruangan yang dimaksud staft tersebut

V.

Begitu aku masuk ruangan tersebut, ruangan yang cukup rapi dengan tatanan letak yang rapi dimana hanya ada majalah-majalah, cd lagu, piala penghargaan serta poto-poto yunho. Aku pun memandang salah satu foto yunho 'Kita begitu dekat yun, kenapa aku tidak mampu menjangkau mu, jarak kita begitu dekat tapi kenapa seolah-olah kita berjauhan seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda' kataku dalam hati

Ceklek...

Bum...

Terdengar suara seseorang memasuki ruangannya, dan aku tahu dia siapa...

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu"jawabnya dingin

Dia bahkan tidak memandangku..

"Mianhae sebelumnya... Yun" jawabku pelan

Dia pun menoleh tidak percaya bahwa didepannya ada aku...

"Aku janji ini tidak akan lama"jawabku pelan

yunho pun hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataanku

"Sebelumnya, terima kasi kau sudah mau meluangkan waktumu untukku, selamat kau kini sudah sukses..."jawabku pelan

Yunho pun masi terdiam melihatku, aku pun perlahan berusaha membuka kalungnya agar tidak lagi melingkar dileherku

"Dan ini... Ini kalungmu, kukembalikan. Mianhae aku tidak mampu untuk menjaganya. Aku harap kau selalu baik-baik saja. Aku pergi. Terima kasih atas waktumu" jawabku pelan

Aku pun bergegas pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri. Akupun segera kembali ketempat dimana changmin menungguku dan menumpahkan segala kesedihanku dipelukkan changmin

E.

1 hari sebelum pernikahanku dengan changmin.

Aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri, jika aku sudah bertemu dengannya maka aku akan menikah dengan changmin. Mungkin ini yang terbaik, bukankah selama ini changminlah yang selalu sabar menghadapiku, selalu sabar menungguku menantiku.

Tok, tok tok...

Kudengar ketukan pintu dari luar

"Siapa?"tanyaku penasaran

"Ini aku changmin, bolehkah aku masuk"tanyanya lembut

"Boleh, silahkan masuk changminnie"jawabku pelan

Changminpun segera menghampiriku yang saat itu tengah duduk diranjang

"Kau yakin mau menikah denganku jae"tanyanya penasaran

"Yaa aku mau changmin, bukankah sudah seharusnya seperti ini dari dulu"jawabku pelan

"Tidakkah kau menyesal? Bukankah kau masi berharap untuk bersamanya, masi berharap menghabiskan sisa waktumu dengannya"jawabnya pelan

"kau tidak mencintaiku changmin? Aku ingin bersamamu, menghabiskan waktuku denganmu"jawabku pelan

Namun didalam hati terasa menyesakkan 'Yaa kau benar changmin masi ada dalam bagian didalam diriku yang ingin bersamanya' kataku dalam hati

"Kau tahu Jae, aku mencintaimu dari dulu, dari sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Kau mempesonaku saat itu. Meskipun kau awalnya sempat menolakku namun aku gigih memperjuangkanmu hingga akhirnya aku dapat bersamamu. Sampai aku tahu ternyata kau sudah mencintai orang lain dan itu bukan aku. Kau tahu terkadang aku ingin menangis, kenapa bukan aku yang kau cintai tapi dia"jawab changmin sedih

"Changmin..."kataku seraya mengelus rambutnya

"Ku beri kau kesempatan terakhir, temuilah dia sekali lagi. Jika kita berjodoh maka kau akan datang ke altar tempat pernikahan kita. Jika kau tidak datang, kuanggap kita tidak berjodoh. Dan aku akan melepaskanmu. Aku akan menunggumu dialtar besok." jawab changmin pelan

Aku pun hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan changmin

Changmin pun perlahan-lahan bangun dan berangsur-angsur meninggalkan ku disini seorang diri sambil memikirkan hal ini

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Haruskah aku menemuinya' kataku dalam hati...

Aku pun bergegas pergi ketempat dimana dulu yunho menyatakan cinta dan di tempat itu pula yunho menyerahkah kalung itu.

•••••

Begitu sampai disana, taman itu tampak ramai dikunjungi oleh ibu-ibu yang sedang memberikan anak-anak itu makanan.

'Seandainya semua tidak seperti ini, tidak serumit ini. Kenapa changmin yang harus berkorban selama ini untukku, kenapa bukan dirimu yun. Kenapa bukan kau saja yun yang menungguku, berusaha mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi indahku. Kenapa harus changmin yang menungguku dengan sabar, menungguku membuka hati. Kenapa selalu changmin yang berusaha mewujudkan mimpi-mimpi indahku'kataku dalam hati

Aku pun menghela nafas

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang" seru seseorang yang duduk dibangku taman sebelahku

aku pun menoleh dan mendapati yunho tengah duduk dengan jaket tebal yang dikenakan

"Kurasa aku datang atau tidak itu bukan urusanmu" kataku ketus

"Mianhae, maafkan aku atas kejadian waktu itu. Aku tak menyangka kau yang akan datang, karena biasanya yang datang itu fans yang punya 'akses'" jawabnya lembut

"Yaa, kau kini sudah sukses. Aku memaklumi koq kalau sekarang kau menganggapku sebagai fansmu"jawabku pelan

"Apa kabar kau? Baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut

"Baik, baik sekali. Kau sendiri apa kabar?"jawabku lembut

"Yaa agak baik. Mungkin nanti-nanti aku agak disibukkan dengan konser-konser dan segala macamnya"jawabnya lembut

"Oh, yaa. Chukkae kau sudah sukses. Kuharap kau besok mau datang kepernikahanku dengan changmin" jawabku lembut

"Kau mau menikah dengan changmin? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Bukankah kau mau menungguku?"cecarnya

"Iaaa aku mau menikah dengan changmin. Itu masa lalu yun, aku mencintaimu dan cinta kita. Aku sudah menunggumu selama tujuh tahun. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak kuat lagi menunggumu yun"jawabku pelan

"Jae.. Aku mencintaimu... Maafkan aku selama ini... Jikaa" katanya lembut namun terdengar memilukan

"Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan dan dimaafkan yun. Inilah takdir. Entah aku, kau dan changmin tidak ada yang mampu untuk merubahnya. Ku harap kau bahagia"kataku pelan

"Jaee bisakah kita berkencan untuk yang terakhir kalinya? Anggap saja ini sebagai kencan perpisahan kita?" tanya nya pelan

"Fine... Kita mau kemana? Asalkan aku harus hadir besok di altar. Changmin akan menungguku."jawabku pelan

L.O.V.E

Hari ini hari pernikahanku dengan changmin. Aku tahu changmin menungguku di altar tapi bisakah aku mengulang lagi hari kemarin. Hari dimana aku menghabiskan waktuku dengannya berdua seperti dulu tak ada beban, tak ada hari esok.

Aku bisa saja kabur dari acara pernikahan ini tapi bagaimana dengan changmin. Bukankah itu sama saja melukainya. Aku tahu changmin bukanlah orang yang kuat, ada kalanya dia akan menangis jika aku menyakitinya terlalu dalam.

"Jae.." Appaku tiba-tiba datang

"Kau yakin? Appa tau alasanmu selama ini kau menunda pernikahanmu dengan changmin. Appa tahu, changmin sudah menceritakan semuanya."jawab appa lembut

"Appa..."kataku pelan

"Kau sudah dewasa. Kau bisa memutuskan siapa yang kau pilih. Appa hanya tidak ingin kau menyesali hal itu." appa lembut namun bijak

"Tidak appa ini mungkin yang terbaik. Aku dan yunho seperti memang tidak berjodoh. Cepatlah appa changmin menungguku dialtar"jawabku lembut tapi pelan

"kau yakin?"tanya appa memastikan

"Yaa aku yakin appa" jawabku pelan

'Yaaa meskipun aku tidak yakin apa aku akan bahagia dengan changmin. Tapi biarlah appa jika nanti pada akhirnya aku menyesali keputusanku ini' tambahku dalam hati

Aku pun segera mengenggam erat lengan ayahku.

The end

FF apa ini =_=

Maaf kalo ada salah" kata atau tipo"

Moga" sukaa :)

Sebenernya ak rada gak yakin sama ini cerita, entah kenapa kaya ada yang kurang gitu cuma ak nekad"in aj hehehehe

Utarakan pendapat kalian di kolom review yaa, ak kepengen tau pendapat kalian tentang ff ini

trus ff ku yg the secretly itu sebenernya udah kupublish tapi diapus sama admin ffn :)

-Salam hangat dari aku-


End file.
